We are family forever?
by Luckykendra101
Summary: C.C and Iron are young, but are already making a name for them self. Best mystery solvers in any Guide, and not bad with magic. Everyone is watching as they try to navigate their lifes in Fairy Tail. But what is C.C hidding about her past, and why is Iron helping? Will They be able to live peaceful? Nope they are part of Fairy Tail. Read and Review! They are the second generation..


"Our mission is simple all we have to do is stop a dark guild with four members. It is really new and not that strong yet. Miss. Lucy said that it was paying 20,000 jewels." Iron Redfox explained as he pulled his jacket closer to him and his hand deeper in his pockets.

"Good I need some rent money. Besides if we get it done quick we can make it back in time for Mrs. Wendy's baby shower." C.C Loveless thought as she walked on her hands trailing a few paces behind the boy.

Iron was much like his father (Gajeel), almost the spitting image (No piercings). He had the same hair and hair cute, but light brown eyes. He also had the same facial features except his were less defined(He's only 15), he also had some muscle to him that was light and not overly bearing. He wore a simple black howdy with black jeans and a expressionless face.

C.C was small and cute. Something most mages would make sure to hide if they wanted to be taken seriously. She was only four-foot nine and couldn't way more than one hundred pounds. Her blue eyes made everyone think of the brightest of sapphire gems. She had almost sickly white skin with rose-pink hair that went to her ear. Over the bridge of her small nose was small clusters of brown freckles.

She had a short sleeve stripe (Purple and pink) shirt that almost fell to her knees, with matching knee high soaks. She had on a pink zip up (Matching her hair) with the arms cute off making it kind of look like a vest. She had a purple jester like hat with little bells on the side that jingled every time she moved.

"Ya don't remind me, let's try to miss it. When Fairy Tail women get pregnant weird things start to happen. Lucy was eating fire when she was pregnant for the twins, and Erza still can't stand the smell of pickles." Iron explained as a large village came into view.

"What happen with pickles?" C.C asked

~~~!~~~

"Look at all of this Money we got!" A drunken man yelled as he waved two bags filled with money in the air. He stumbled before catching himself. "We also stole a 'little' something to drink. But baby that's gone baby gone!"

C.C let a small huff noise out of her nose and caused her long pink bangs to fall in her face. She silently cracked her knuckles and neck. She had sat in a small tree branch that fell perfectly over the center of the camp.

'I guess knows as good as ever!' C.C shrugged pushing her feet up and lifted herself on hands stand before doing dropping into the middle of the camp. She landed perfectly on all fours as her hair fell into her eyes again.

"Who's the little girl?"

"Did you bring her for some entertainment?~"

"Aen't she still a little young."

"Duds you're not only a dark guide and the lowest of the low. But your seriously sick, she's thirteen!" Iron yelled as he dropped out of another tree. "Come on you don't find it a little wrong and nasty?"

"Let's just finish this so I can pretend this never happen." The pinkest shivered disgusted and uncomfortably.

"Dragon Slayer Magic Breath of Iron words of pain!" Iron yelled as he shot a grey lava like substance out of his mouth. Coming out of the lava every here or there were script words like metal or pain.

"Magic of the lost, heart of gold I call upon you, 'Circle of justice'!" C.C smiled as a large pink circle surrounded her and she put both hands together and pointed them at one man. Suddenly a pink energy ball shot out of her hand and rammed him into a tree and broke the tree and man's spin.

"Cute!" One man yelled as he drew his sword, but what you going to do against my magic sword. Even drunk as I am I can beat you. I got an advantage in this fight!" The man sent a slash at Iron who looked at it passively.

Suddenly the sound of metal hitting metal filled the air. Two swords meet each other and started a power struggle.

"I got this guy, you take care of the rest!" C.C yelled as she pulled her sword back and sent a jab at the man's feet. "You should never believe you got an advantage, especially when you fight me and Iron."

With two quick swipes the dark mages sword went flying across the forest.

"I give!"

Easy to say C.C and Iron won pretty easily. After Iron had hunted down the other four they all had given up and one had wet him self.

~~~I own nothing (Other then my characters and plot), please review and read. Get's more interesting as it goes on...


End file.
